Firefly Untitled
by angiehodgins
Summary: After the BDM life on Serenity continues. Thanks to FireflyFanatic3x for the great beta work, any errors still held within are all my own! Hope you all enjoy the read, comments are always welcome!
1. Story Translations

Translations for Firefly Untitled

This list goes by how the words or phrases appear in the story.

Mei-Mei - Little sister

D'un Yi Shia - Hold on a second

Tzao Gao - Oh, crap

Nah Mei Guan Shee - In that case never mind

How W'rin Bu Lai - Things never go smooth

Yao Nu - Devil woman

Shi Ma? - Oh, really?

How Shi Sung Chung - Happy development

How Juh Bu Jian - Long time no see

Ni Chou Shang Le - You're hurt

Zhen Dao Mei - Just our luck

Kan Wo Men Zen Me Si Sa - Let's see how we're going to die

Gwon Ni Tze Jee Duh Shr - Mind your own business

Wuo Jai Jeong Yi Chi - Let me repeat myself

Ching Jin - Come in

Lao Tien Fu - Oh lord

Da Bian Hua - Big change

Wu Toh Wu Now - Confused

Fa Feng - You're mad

Wo Bu Shin Wo Dah Yan Jing - I don't believe my eyes

Bao Bei - Sweetheart/Precious/Darling

Duhn Ruhn - Of course

Da Chung Wu Dahn - Impressive display

Shuh Muh - What?

Wuo Mun Duh - Ours

Rung Tse Song Di Ching Dai Wuo Tzo - Merciful god please take me away

Wang Ba Dan - Dirty bastard son of a…

Dohn Luh Mah - Do we have an understanding?

Bi Jweh - Shut up

Yu Bun Duh - Stupid

Wong Ba Duhn - Son of a bitch

Rung Tse Fwo Tzoo Bao Yo Wuo Muhn - Merciful Buddha protect us

Ta Ma Duh - Damnit

Yi Chi Shen Huxi - Let's take a deep breath

Shi Yan - Promise

Ni Hao - How are you

Joo Koh - Stop talking


	2. Chapter 1

Everyone mourns the loss of a loved one in their own way. Some cry, some become angry, and some simply try to numb the pain they feel inside. The crew of Serenity were no different. Zoe and River had both hidden themselves away in an attempt to ease their sorrow with their tears; Simon meticulously cleaned the infirmary, while Kaylee became very quiet. Somehow Jayne had gotten stuck with bridge duty, though he didn't seem to mind; his guns keeping him company through the night.

This left the mess to Mal. He sat alone for a while, drinking shots of rice wine as he thought about everything that had happened. Hearing a noise, he looked up to see Inara hesitantly inching into the mess.

"I don't mean to intrude," she apologized, "I just needed a drink."

Shaking his head, Mal motioned her towards him, "Have a seat Inara," he called as he pulled an extra shot glass from the shelf, "Let's have a toast to our fallen brethren; past and present."

Moving slowly, Inara lowered herself into the chair Mal had indicated, "I don't know about a shot... though if you don't mind I think I'll have some water."

As Inara reached for the water pitcher, Mal reached out, pushing it from her grasp, "Somethin stronger is only fittin' for a situation like this," he insisted as he pushed a filled shot glass toward her.

Pouting some, Inara let her hands drop to the table as she looked at Mal, "How many have you had already?" she questioned in a hushed tone.

"A few," admitted Mal, "Back to back… to back."

"Just one," sighed Inara as she lifted the small glass. "To our fallen brethren – may Buddha save their souls and set them on the right path." she prayed, before glass clinked and they both downed their shots.

The rice wine gave a fierce burn as it slid down her throat and her tongue felt as though it had been scorched. Making a face, she set the glass down and looked at Mal. He looked back at her, and they both remained silent for a while.

Slowly, Mal finally looked down and with ease he poured two more shots. As he looked back up, his blue orbs met brown. Taking his glass in hand, he saw her shift as she did the same. Smirking some, he lifted his glass toward her, "To the safety of friends and loved ones," he toasted.

Throwing the second shot back, Inara nearly choked! Why had she gone along with this? Maybe it had been the way he gazed into her eyes – she couldn't have said no for anything. This time though she didn't set her glass down. As he poured himself another and motioned for hers, she held it back and shook her head.

With a shrug Mal set the bottle down and lifted his glass, "To you," he said simply before drinking. "You warned me… but we had to do it. I couldn't leave you in the hands of anyone who'd be after the little one."

At his admittance Inara found herself frozen, unable to pull in a breath as she stared at the man in front of her. Had he just admitted his appearance at the guild, after she had warned him it was a trap was to come to her rescue, to be her hero? Setting her glass out of his reach she took a shaky breath, "You came for me?" she asked.

Mal looked startled, almost as though he hadn't meant to speak aloud, though when his eyes fell on Inara's hesitant smile, he gave a nod, "Always," he said simply, nobly.

Everything seemed to slip away as Mal stood slowly. Taking one step he was at her side, reaching out and taking her hand, he coaxed her from her chair. They stood, staring at each other for a moment before Mal reached up and took her face in his hands.

As he slowly began to move closer to her, Inara's heart raced in her chest, her breath catching. His warm breath brushed over her lips as she let her eyes close. Mal was going to kiss her. She wouldn't have to do it, because Malcom Reynolds, after years of denying, was actually going to kiss her.

Her mind lost track of all thought as his lips pressed against hers. Kissing him was nothing like kissing any of her client's – her lips tingled, her head went fuzzy and her knees began to go weak; nearly losing the strength to hold her up.

Wrapping his arms around Inara's waist Mal pulled her body against his. His head was fuzzy from the rice wine he'd had and every voice inside it was screaming that this was wrong. He wasn't the type to be in a relationship; he was horrible with long term commitments to one person. But his body wouldn't let him stop, every fiber of his being screamed to feel her soft skin against his, to bury himself inside of her with no inhibitions.

Winning the struggle to control her body, Inara pulled back, her breath quick and ragged. "We can't," she breathed, "This isn't us… it's the wine."

"The wine may have given me the courage," countered Mal as he stole a few more kisses, "But it didn't make me want you… I've wanted you for a very long time."

Closing her eyes, Inara leaned her head back as Mal kissed her neck, "We'll regret it in the morning," she moaned.

"That could be," whispered Mal, "I righten believe it can wait till then."

Before Inara could make more excuses Mal cleared the table with one hand, pressing her back onto the flat surface. He let his body over take him as he slid her dress up to her waist. As his thumbs hooked the waist of her underwear, he pulled them off before throwing them. His body forced him to move quickly, if he was slow he could lose his nerve, she could regain her senses. If this was ever going to happen it had to happen right here, right now.

Her body was on fire as he took her, the heat engulfing her as she tried to hold onto the edges of the table for support. This had always been her job, something others were meant to enjoy; an enjoyment she was meant to be forever denied. But now waves of feeling washed over her; tidal waves of heat and chills, tingles and shivers – feelings no man had ever managed to _entice_ from her body.

As she flew over the edge, Mal joined her; collapsing against her for only a moment before he straightened himself and looking down to her.

"Mal," breathed Inara, "That was amazing."

With a smile he helped her to stand, "I can do better," he said simply before guiding her to his bunk, where he made love to her more slowly, more thoroughly.

….

Waking the next day, Mal stretched as he became aware of the lack of movement. They had landed. Rolling over he felt the bed next to him only to find it empty and cold. Inara was no longer there. With another stretch he figured she had simply went back to her shuttle to gather the last of her things.

After quickly getting dressed, Mal headed for Inara's shuttle. He wasn't sure what his intentions were; whether he was going to say goodbye or if he would ask her to stay, but as he entered the shuttle he found he could do neither. Inara was gone.

As he exited the shuttle, he nearly ran headlong into Kaylee. "You lookin' for Inara Cap'n?" she questioned, a bit of her normal cheer creeping back into her voice.

"Just makin' sure she cleared out like she said she was gonna," he lied quickly.

"She was gone quick like," explained Kaylee, "Off Serenity 'soon as River opened the doors. Sad really, seein' her go again."

Nodding, Mal gave a shrug, "Tell everyone to get what they need while we're on this rock. Don't see us getting' much time to stop for supplies once we're back out."

Kaylee frowned as Mal walked away. There was something up with him, something she just couldn't put her finger on.

"Hey, Kaylee!" called a gruff voice behind her.

Turning, she looked to Jayne, "Hey. Cap'n said if you need anything, get it here," she echoed, passing on Mal's message, "And I'm thinking there's something up with him."

Giving a shrug, Jayne passed Kaylee, "There's always something with Mal," he dismissed, "So, we goin out for a while or not?"

"Yeah," sighed Kaylee begrudgingly, "Let me just tell the others they'd better get what they need."

By the time they all were back on board Mal was more than ready to take to space again. He already missed Inara and he didn't want to. Standing in the mess, he watched as the crew buzzed around, showing off their purchase to one another.

"Sir," Zoe said, finally speaking to him, "do you have any idea who made the mess in here last night?"

Mal's mind flashed back to clearing the table the night before, hearing everything hit the floor. "I haven't the faintest," he responded solemnly, "So we ready to go?"

Before anyone could respond Jayne gave a loud hoot from the kitchen area, "Lookie what I found!" he exclaimed as he held up a lacey pair of underwear, "Wonder who's they are?"

Not letting anyone guess, Mal snatched the garment from Jayne and headed for the bridge, "Strap down what you don't want broke," he called as he went.

…..

Days at the Guild had turned to weeks and before she knew it, Inara had been away from Serenity for nearly three months. Every day she wondered where they were and what trouble they were getting themselves into. It sat only minimally lighter with her to know that the alliance wasn't chasing them now; it was too busy saving its own butt to think about River. Though she was most definitely not off the Alliance's list.

Laying back on her bed, Inara tried to rest some. She had found herself becoming increasingly tired during the day, her body seemingly unable to keep up with her schedule. As her mind began to ponder her lack of energy, there was a knock at her door. Sitting up, Inara straightened her hair some, "Come in," she finally called.

Entering the room a young girl carried a shiny silver tray, "I was instructed to bring you a light lunch before your client arrives in a couple of hours, Ms. Serra," she explained as she set the tray to a table next to a fire place.

"Thank you," said Inara softly before the girl exited the room. Intrigued by the prospect of food, she slid from the bed and made her way to the tray. There she found an array of fresh fruit, accompanied by what looked to be shredded meat. Smiling to herself she picked up a strawberry and thought of Kaylee as she bit into it. She wished the young mechanic could be there to share the experience with her. Or – She wished the young mechanic could be there to share in it with her.

With a frown she attempted to put aside her sad thoughts as she lifted a spoon full of meat. It was fresh and moist; something you didn't get in space regularly and something she'd often missed. But as the food hit her tongue, she was instantly put back. It tasted horrid, as though someone had left it out to rot for days on end.

Making a mad dash, Inara managed to make it to the bathroom before she threw up. After brushing her teeth she called the girl back to her room. "There is something wrong with the meat you've brought me. I cannot eat this," she explained simply.

Stepping forward, the girl gave the meat a sniff before she took a test bite against Inara's protests, "It seems quiet enjoyable to me ma'am," she said softly, "Though, if you would like something else I would be happy to fetch it for you."

Shaking her head, Inara waved a hand, "No thank you," she declined, "I think I've lost my appetite. My stomach seems to be having some trouble today."

"If you are sick Madam, maybe I should tell the Priestess," pressed the girl as she lifted the tray, "You are forbidden to see clients if you are not well."

Inara was about to decline the offer, before realizing she didn't feel up to the challenge a client presented. "Yes," she agreed, "Could you please do that? I'm just going to lie down for a while."

The girl only nodded before she was gone, leaving Inara to think and stew over the events of the past few weeks. She had been nauseas every day at different times, her head was fuzzy for no reason sometimes, and when she got hungry she was ravenous. There was definitely something happening to her body which she couldn't explain.


	3. Chapter 2

Serenity was quiet. Even the engine was running quietly; something that had Kaylee down right perplexed. They had been working nonstop for nearly three months with no breaks or even side stops in all that time. Mal seemed to be working better than ever, but the rest of the crew wasn't faring so well.

"You think the Cap'n will let us have a break? I mean now that the work's done and all?" questioned Kaylee as she took a seat on a crate in the cargo hold.

"I don't rightly know," responded Jayne as he worked on cleaning Vera, "But what with our pockets lined nicely he might let us have a little fun."

As Mal entered the hold, Kaylee looked up at him, "Hey, Cap'n," she called, "Are we going to have a little break now that the works done? Not that I'm complainin' or nothin'."

"I can't be rightly sure, lil' Kaylee," responded Mal evenly, "We do the work when it comes our way."

"But Cap'n," she whined, "We'll be coming up on Shinon tomorrow and…" but her protest faded as Mal gave her a dirty look.

"We have to stop sir," called Zoe from the metal walk-way, "We need food and medical supplies."

"Not to mention I could use a few spare parts now that we have the coin for 'um," added Kaylee honestly.

Looking up Jane gave a grunt, "Some more ammo wouldn't be so bad."

Rolling his eyes Mal headed for the bridge, "Fine!" he relented, "I'll just let River know we'll be makin a stop in Shinon." As he entered the bridge, River smiled at him, "Were making a stop," he said bluntly.

"I know," said River simply, "Things needed… should wave 'Nara."

"Now why would you go and do a thing like that?" questioned Mal, "She's fine. Couldn't get off this boat quick enough."

"Not now," said River simply, as she started to **_drone**_ him out, leaving him to think over what could possibly be wrong with Inara.

….

Scanning the updates and recent arrivals on the cortex, Inara froze. Firefly class vessel, Serenity, it had landed in Shinon only minutes before. They were back. She hadn't seen or spoken to any member of the Serenity crew since they'd left her planet side. Now they had finally returned and she couldn't help but wonder why.

As the console beeped, signaling a wave she nearly leapt from her seat! Regaining her senses she looked to the screen and found herself face to face with a wave from Serenity. If Mal thought she would be there to service him when he came planet-side, he was sorely mistaken!

Punching the accept button she set a scowl on her face.

"Not one of your best looks!" laughed Kaylee instantly, her face appearing on the screen.

"Oh, Kaylee!" exclaimed Inara, her mood instantly improving, "What brings you to these parts?"

"Just passing by," admitted Kaylee with a shrug, "We needed some supplies and here was closer than there. So how you been 'Nara?"

"I've been well," responded Inara easily, "How have you been? Work's good?"

"Better than it has been," admitted Kaylee, "But we're all tired, haven't had a break in some time…" fading off, Kaylee nibbled on her bottom lip.

Smiling to the woman she had began to think of as a sister, Inara's eyes twinkled, "What else is there?" she asked softly.

"It's just that… Well me and River wanted to know… If we could see you while we're here?" asked Kaylee shyly, "I know its short notice and all, but we've only got a few hours before the Cap'n will want to take to space again."

Inara nodded in agreement, "There's a park in the middle of town. Meet me there in an hour," she instructed.

Kaylee nodded before she looked away from the screen, "No, Cap'n," she called, "Just checking ta see if anyone has them parts I need…" looking back to Inara she moved closer to the screen, "We'll be there," she said simply before she ended the transmission.

Giving a sigh, Inara stood and began to dress. She was quite excited to see Kaylee and River again. She only wished she could see _everyone_ from Serenity. She had to admit that she even wanted to see Mal. He may have always been an ass, but she still had this inexplicable need to see him. Maybe this was a very bad idea, maybe it was the smartest thing she would do sense leaving Serenity… she'd know as soon as she went.

….

Making his way through Shinon, Mal had yet to see anything that caught his eye. He wanted to spend some of the money he had acquired, though if he did he wouldn't have as much. It was a conundrum of sorts; to spend or not to spend. Shaking his head, Mal turned to make his way back to the ship. There really was nothing he wanted at the moment. As he moved he didn't notice the two guys approaching him until they suddenly pushed him back into an alley.

Turning, Mal punched one man in the face in an attempt to get away, but the second man stepped forward, striking Mal on the back of his head with a wooden mallet and knocking him out instantly.

….

Sitting on a bench in the shade of a blossom tree, Inara watched as well-dressed people passed by to so many places. She had been waiting for Kaylee and River for nearly twenty minutes and she was beginning to think they weren't going to show. She didn't know if that would be a good thing or not. She missed them horribly and would hate to miss a chance to see them, but she was so scared to hear what they would say, especially about Mal.

As her fear welled up inside, Inara spotted a dark haired figure almost dancing in her direction. It was River and she looked extremely happy as Kaylee trailed behind her, grinning.

"River! Could you slow down?" she called, humor lacing her tone.

All fear washing from her, Inara stood, a smile claiming her lips as she opened her arms to the quickly approaching River. As the girl gracefully danced into her embrace she sighed, "Oh how I've missed you River."

As River released Inara Kaylee swept her up into a hug, "We've missed you too, Inara!" she exclaimed happily.

Closing her eyes a moment, Inara sighed, "Oh, Kaylee." As they parted she placed a kiss to the young mechanic's cheek, "How have you been? Everyone on Serenity?"

"'Bout as good as anyone could 'spect," responded Kaylee, "Lots of work. This is the first ground time we've got sense you left!"

"I'll bet Jayne is happy," chuckled Inara as she thought of the oaf of a man Mal called his muscle.

"Very!" laughed Kaylee.

"And Zoe and Mal?" questioned Inara, "How are they? And you and Simon?"

Kaylee smiled but before she could say anything River took hold of her arm and Inara's, pulling them roughly aside as two shots were fired in their direction.

Leaving Kaylee and Inara a moment, River took a running start, kicking a man brandishing a gun. With one graceful move she disarmed the man before turning to another. As she dropped the second man, her head spun around to Inara and Kaylee, "Move!" she called.

Blindly following River's instruction, Kaylee took Inara's arm and pulled her out of River's path as the young girl sped toward them. As they moved, a shot sounded and immediately Inara jerked, her legs giving way beneath her. Not noticing her friends plight, River disarmed the last man before knocking him unconscious.

As the last man fell Kaylee lifted her radio, "Serenity? Come in Serenity!" she called.

"What is it Kaylee?" crackled Zoe's voice over the radio.

"We need help!" cried Kaylee, "Inara's been shot!"

….

The infirmary aboard Serenity was a fury of action as Simon rushed around doing what he could for Inara. She had taken the sot in her left flank, narrowly missing several organs and arteries. As Simon worked, the crew began to amass in the commons area. River was perched on the stairs, Zoe and Jayne on the couch as Kaylee paced the length of the floor.

"Who were they?" she questioned aloud, "Why would anyone fancy shootin at us?"

Before anyone could respond, River was standing there, "She knows," she said lightly, "Niska."

This startled Zoe who stood quickly, "You're sure?" she asked carefully. At River's nod she crossed the room and picked up a radio, "Captain," she called, "Come in sir." When she received no response she looked to everyone, "Something's wrong."

"Well hell!" said Jayne gruffly as he stood, "Let's go find him, that gorram idiot!"

As Zoe and Jayne left, Kaylee wrung her hands together, "I hope he's alright," she sighed.

Exiting the infirmary, Simon looked confused, "Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Niska's about. Zoe and Jayne went off to find the Cap'n," explained Kaylee simply, "How's Inara?"

"She'll be fine. She lost a lot of blood but I was able to give her a proper transfusion," responded Simon, "She'll sleep for an hour or so."

Nodding, Kaylee sighed, "That's good." Going quiet a moment she turned toward the door, "I'm just going to get some work done."

As Kaylee headed to the engine room, Simon looked to his sister, "Are you alright River?" he asked, "Nothing hurt?"

"Fine," said River simply as she moved into the infirmary, next to Inara, "Baby… safe, okay," as her hand hovered over Inara's stomach, "Confused, but not hurt."

Frowning Simon looked to River, "Baby? What do you mean River?"

"The captain's baby; healthy… perfect," murmured River before she looked up to Simon. Smiling her eyes twinkled, "… Staying," she said simply before she danced from the room.

Still frowning Simon looked from his sister's retreating back to Inara. Pregnant? The Captain's baby? Unable to push past the thought, Simon went about proving his sister either right or wrong.

….

Mal's head lulled to one side as his eyes fluttered. His lip and nose were bleeding; several slash marks across his chest and stomach bled as well and he was exhausted from torture.

Niska had asked him several questions about his life, every time he had thought Mal was lying he had inflicted a high amount of pain on him, insisting they could be great friends if only they could be truthful with one another.

When the door opened Mal struggled to lift his head, "What do you want now?" he slurred, "Questions then torture or torture the questions… then more torture?"

Stopping next to Mal, Niska shook his head, "Neither. I am actually late for dinner," he replied easily, "I've acquired some news. That concubine you had aboard your ship for a time…" pausing he looked to Mal for a response.

"I don't do business with whores," said Mal finally.

"Oh, not a whore. A companion. Registered with the Guild," corrected Niska, "That there… what was it? Serra, yes that's it, that Serra woman."

At that Mal couldn't stop the emotion that crossed his face. If Niska had news about Inara, it couldn't be anything good and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it.

Smiling now, Niska nodded, "I see you know her," he exclaimed happily, "You see, I had intended to take her as well. But my men botched the job and one of them shot her… I've just gotten word that she's dead."

As Niska turned to the door Mal let out a feral cry making him smile. Once in the hall he looked to the ginning red haired woman, "Heartbreak – if only I could inflict that on everyone." With that they made their way down the hall.

….

Lying in the quiet infirmary, Inara tried to keep her mind busy with little things, though the pain in her left side continuously interrupted her thought. As a figure moved in the doorway she looked over to find Kaylee smiling at her.

"How ya doin', Inara?" she questioned as she made her way to her side.

"I'm alright, Mei-Mei," replied Inara weakly, "What's everyone up to?"

"Well Rivers off somewhere like always, I'm sure Simon will be in shortly to check on you, and Zoe and Jayne are off lookin' for the Captain," explained Kaylee quickly and easily.

Frowning, Inara pushed herself up some wincing in pain, "What do you mean they've went looking for Mal?" she questioned, "What's happened Kaylee?"

Hissing out a breath Kaylee looked lost, "Darn it, I shouldn't have told you that. Simon says you don't need any undue stress."

"That's right," called Simon as he entered the room, "You also need to rest," taking her right shoulder he pressed her down to the bed. "Give your body time to heal itself."

"I understand that," declared Inara as she laid back, "But I have to know what's going on. How can you expect me to lay here knowing Zoe and Jayne are out looking for Mal?"

Giving Kaylee a look, Simon sighed and gave her a light nod before he turned away. With Simon's back to her Kaylee looked to Inara, "We're not real sure what's goin' on really," she began softly, "The captain hasn't responded and River seems to have the notion that Niska's about…" When Inara's eyes widened Kaylee hurriedly held her hands up and tried to ease her friend, "We don't know for sure where he is. But there has been no sign of Niska… yet."

"There won't be," sighed Inara, "No one ever knows Niska is around until they get a body back with his mark."

"But you shouldn't worry too much! Knowin' the Cap'n he's probably only brooding. He's been doin' lots of that," Kaylee tried her best to assure.

Turning back around, Simon saw that Inara looked pained, "I think that's enough Kaylee. Inara needs to rest."

Nodding, Kaylee leaned down and brushed a light kiss to Inara's cheek, "See you later," she said simply before she left the infirmary.

Looking down to Inara, Simon cleared his throat, "How are you feeling?" he asked lightly, "Any dizziness, nausea…"

Looking up, she searched his face, "A little dizzy here and there…" she responded slowly, as Simon checked her pulse, "I haven't been nauseas… today."

Nodding, he sighed, "How long have you been feeling… off?"

"It started after I left," responded Inara carefully, "These questions have nothing to do with my being shot, do they?"

"No," answered Simon simply with a shake of his head, "Inara… did you know you're pregnant?"

At Simon's words Inara's breath caught. _Pregnant_. Just hearing that word made her heart flutter. She had always wanted to be a mother, though a companion's life was no life for a child. As breath filled her lungs, she looked back at Simon, "I've suspected, I just haven't had the nerve to truly know," she whispered, "I'm three months aren't I?"

Nodding, Simon shifted his footing, "That would mean you either conceived before you left Serenity or right after; with a client maybe?"

At this Inara shook her head, "Not a client. Every precaution is taken to prevent just this," she insisted.

"So it happened here…" he concluded slowly, "Inara… Is it the Captain's?"

Taking a shuddering breath, Inara nodded as tears began to roll down her cheeks, "It happened my last night here… I just couldn't stay," she cried, "And now I may never see him again."

"We've saved him from Niska before, we'll do it again," eased Simon as he pressed a needle into her arm, "You sleep now. Everything will be back to normal before you know it."

As her eyes slowly closed, Inara sighed, "Nothing will ever be the same…"

As her head lulled as she fell asleep, Simon closed his eyes, "I know… everything's changed," he whispered.


	4. Chapter 3

"We've looked everywhere," groaned Jayne as he followed behind Zoe. "Can't we just cut our losses? The shipp'd be yours Zoe, what with you being first mate and all."

Rolling her eyes, Zoe shook her head, "No, Jayne. We aren't abandoning the captain," she sighed.

They had been searching for hours and the sun was due to rise in only minutes, but Zoe had a hard time deciding to head back to Serenity. Mal had stuck by her through every hardship and she wasn't about to give up on him until she had proof he was dead; no longer able to stick by her. Only then could she truly let him go.

When they entered Serenity, Zoe was surprised no one was there to meet them. Normally Kaylee would be perched on a crate, asking what they had found, even before they made it completely into the cargo hold.

"I guess they're busy," suggested Jayne as he clamored off ahead of Zoe.

Frowning, Zoe made her way to the commons area. There she looked into the infirmary, checking on Inara before she picked up the comm, "Could everyone come to the commons, please?" she called before taking a seat where Inara was in her sight.

The crew slowly gathered – Simon, Jayne and Kaylee, followed shortly by River. All looked curious, except Jayne. "We weren't able to prove, one way or the other where the captain is…" she explained bluntly, "If River is right and Niska does have him… Well, then at least we know he's still on the planet."

"And we can't even find out where. Ain't that gorram great," put in Jayne.

"You mean you didn't find nuttin' that could lead you to the cap'n?" questioned Kaylee, her voice taking on a childish tone, "At all?"

Shaking her head, Zoe sighed, "We weren't able to get even a whisper." Looking to everyone's face in turn Zoe's eyes locked on Simon, "Before we get to planning… How is she?"

"She's going to make it," responded Simon instantly.

Smiling, River nodded, "Yes… Fine… Healthy… She will be beautiful," she said as every eye turned to her.

Frowning, Kaylee placed a hand on River's arm, "What do you mean 'she will be beautiful'?" she questioned.

"Inara's pregnant with the captain's baby… apparently a girl," blurted Simon. When all eyes turned to him he looked ill at ease, "I'm sorry, I just didn't want River to be blamed for that being said aloud… to everyone," he explained.

Jayne looked as though his jaw would hit the floor, his eyes wide in shock, "Inara slept with Mal?" he finally questioned in disbelief.

Purposefully ignoring Jayne, Zoe sat up straighter, "You're sure?" she questioned simply.

"Positive," responded Simon with no hesitation, "Three months. It happened the night before she left."

"So that's what happened with the stuff on the floor," breathed Zoe.

"You mean them there lacy panties were Inara's?" questioned Jayne, a day late and a dollar short as always. "They probably used the table too," he exclaimed in a disgusted tone.

"Well. I don't know about you all, but I'm excited," piped up Kaylee, "Inara will make a wonderful mother."

"I'm sure the baby will soften the captain, at least minimally," added Simon, his tone hopeful.

"We'll have to get him back to find out," said Zoe, "Now let's start a plan to get him -"

"Hang on… Ain't we even gunna vote on if we want to hang around?" complained Jayne.

"All in favor?" called out Zoe as she raised her hand. Simon, Kaylee and even River raised their hands. Smiling Zoe looked to Jayne, "Do I even have to go on?" she asked sarcastically.

Hanging his head Jayne pouted some, "Ya gotta find him before you can plan anything," he grumbled.

"I know where Niska is…" called Inara weakly.

Standing quickly, Zoe made her way to Inara's side, "Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked gently, taking Inara's hand.

"I'm tired," answered Inara softly, "And a little thirsty… But I know where Niska stays on Shinon."

"Where?" asked Simon.

"An old building; a supply building." she explained slowly, "In the poor side, left at the square. You can't miss it."

Moving up next to Inara, Kaylee held a cup, "You did good," she murmured as she slid a hand under her friend's head, "Here's your drink."

Smiling, Zoe nodded, "Great work Inara, now we have a better chance of getting him back."

At Inara's light hand squeeze, Zoe patted her hand before she moved out the door, motioning for Jayne to follow. They had planning to do.

….

Roaming outside the room Mal was in, the red haired woman smiled to herself as she let herself in. Inside, Mal's head was again lulled to the side, his eyes closed. Moving closer she looked him over, amusement shinning in her eyes.

When his eyes snapped open and he raised his head she jumped back with a start. "Why am I not surprised to see you… Saffron?" he sneered weakly.

"Maybe because I'm always in on the good stuff," she suggested, "Seeing how your talent is getting beat and screwed."

"Now that's not how I remember it," threw back Mal, "How long did you stay in that dumpster anyway?"

Glaring at the memory of her hours spent in a metal box with trash, Saffron stepped forward, smacking Mal squarely across the face, "It was nothing compared to what you're in for," she snapped before she moved quickly from the room.

Smiling to himself as the door closed, Mal let his head droop once more as he let out a deep sigh.

….

Pushing herself up into a sitting position, Inara let out a cry of pain. Holding her side she took a few deep breaths before she carefully kicked her feet over the edge of the bed. It had been over a day and a half since she had awoken in the infirmary. She couldn't just lay there while everyone else was doing things that would help to save Mal. She had to do something… _anything_.

Slowly lowering herself to the floor, her breath caught as the pressure of her weight pressed down on her side. Holding the bed for support, she pressed a hand to her wound. All she had to do was make it to the mess; that's where everyone would be.

With a steadying breath she let go of the bed and began her, seemingly long, short walk to the door. With each step her pain doubled. By her fourth step she couldn't take it any longer - her head went fuzzy and her vision began to tunnel. Before she knew it her world went dark and she collapsed to the floor, mere inches from the door.

….

"I'm telling you… the best way is one person per door," insisted Jayne as he hung over Zoe in the kitchen, "We can cover more ground."

"Or get us both killed faster;" sighed Zoe, "We're doing this my way. You just bring the guns, alright Jayne?"

"Any chance you may change your mind?" whined Jayne.

"None," said Zoe simply, lifting the tray of food she had made. Moving to the door, she glanced over her shoulder, "Don't follow me," she warned.

As she made her way down to the infirmary she nearly ran head long into Simon, "In a hurry?" he questioned with a touch of humor.

"Just going to give Inara some food… And trying to lose Jayne," replied Zoe.

"Well, let her know I'll be down to see her after I check on River," he added, "And good luck with the Jayne thing."

Nodding, Zoe continued on her way, but as she entered the infirmary she stopped in her tracks. Inara laid on her right side just inside of the door. "I need some help here!" Zoe shouted as she dropped to her knees, discarding the tray.

Feeling hands on her shoulders and hearing a voice calling her name, Inara gave a light moan as her eyes fluttered. The pain in her side was still quite overwhelming and she fought to keep her mind from closing down to protect her, but she was failing miserably.

Hurrying to the infirmary at Zoe's call for help, Simon couldn't quite believe what he saw. Inara was laid on the floor, Zoe crouched over her. "What happened?" he questioned as he knelt down next to Inara.

"I don't know," responded Zoe quickly, "I came in and she was laying here."

Sighing Simon lifted the medical gown Inara was wearing to check her wound. "Damn…" he breathed, "She's torn her stitches and she's bleeding."

Eyeing the wound, Zoe's heart thudded as she watched blood flow from Inara's body in a steady stream, a puddle beginning to form on the floor. "Help her," she insisted as she pressed her hands over Inara's wound, attempting to stem the flow of blood.

"I've got to get her up," said Simon as he eyed Inara, "I can't do anything with her on the floor."

Appearing in the doorway, Jayne rolled his eyes, "Move," he growled as he nudged Simon out of his way. Leaning down, he lifted Inara with ease into his arms while Zoe kept her wound covered.

Moving quickly, Simon gathered a few things before rushing to Inara's side. With sure hands, he stopped the bleeding before he again stitched the wound closed. Once he finished he gave her a shot, sighing as he said, "That's all I can do."

"Will it hold if she tries to get up again?" questioned Zoe as she moved to wash the blood from her hands.

"If she moves too much, no matter what I do, she will continue to re-open her wound," explained Simon simply, "We have to keep her from moving."

"Better keep that sleepy-time medicine on hand then doc," Jayne interjected.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Simon shot back as he eyed Jayne.

"There'll be no keeping Inara down. Not if she thinks there is anything she can do to help," explained Zoe.

"Maybe we should have Kaylee sit with her," suggested the Doctor.

"Sounds like a plan to me," called Kaylee from the door, "I'll keep Inara company. You guys just get the captain back."

….

Checking around, Zoe and Jayne quickly jimmied the door open before they slipped inside the maze of halls and doors. "D'un Yi Shia," whispered Zoe as she brought Jayne to a stop, "Is it too quiet here or is it just me?"

"It's just you," dismissed Jayne as he moved around Zoe.

Moving after him, Zoe kept her eyes wide. Something didn't feel right; there were no guards, not a soul around. "Jayne…" she began. But before she could continue, they were surrounded by a hand full of guards. "Tzao Gao. Jayne, don't touch that grenade."

Rolling his eyes, Jayne moved his hand from the grenade at his waist. "You guys wouldn't happen to know where I can find a bathroom… would ya?"

….

Pacing the mess, Simon sighed. Zoe and Jayne had been gone for a while and they hadn't checked in. He just couldn't stop the worry that coursed through his body. Something had to be wrong.

Gliding into the mess, River stopped to eyes her brother, "Worry never helps anything," she chided as she moved into the kitchen.

"Has that ever stopped anyone from worrying?" he questioned as he turned toward her.

Not responding, River moved through several cabinets before she found what she was looking for. With a whisp of a smile she moved to stand in front of Simon, offering him a piece of hard candy, "A bumpy road only means it's well traveled," she said simply before she turned and danced from the mess.

Looking confused, Simon held the candy River had given him as he watched her dance away. He knew she believed her words were helpful, though she had only heaped confusion atop his worry.

….

Mentally evaluating the situation, Zoe gave Jayne a look out of the corner of her eye. He continued to look nonchalant as he waited for one of the guards to point him to a bathroom. When one of the guards raised a gun Jayne smiled coyly, "Nah Mei Guan Shee," he declared as he stepped forward, taking out several guards with one stiff, gun-enforced elbow.

Taking that as her cue, Zoe lashed out, kicking one in the stomach, before shooting another as he drew his weapon. In mere minutes the guards lay on the ground at Jayne and Zoe's feet. "How W'rin Bu Lai," she breathed, "Let's get moving."

Grinning, Jayne gave a quick nod, "Whatever you say, Yao Nu," he replied before he headed off down the hall.

….

Smiling, Niska watched as Zoe and Jayne checked several doors before finding Mal. "He does have a very interesting crew," he chuckled, "Extremely loyal."

"Extremely stupid," spat Saffron, "Are you going to stop them?"

Looking up from the screen he'd been watching, Niska frowned, "Why ever would I stop them?" he questioned.

"You mean you're just going to let them get away?" she asked, confused, "I thought we were going to brainwash Mal – get him to do things for us."

Nodding, he smiled once more, "I'm beginning to think the whole crew could be more useful working for us than just Malcolm Reynolds," he explained, "I don't like the idea of his crew constantly on our trail, trying to rescue their dear captain."

"We'd be better off just killing the crew," she sneered, "Less trouble that way."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he replied, turning back to his screen.

….

"We need a pick up," crackled Zoe's voice over the radio.

"Five minutes," responded River as she started up the ship.

As the engines started, Simon hurried to the bridge, "What's going on Mei-Mei?" he questioned.

"Picking up the crew…" responded River lightly, "Then to the black…"

Worry leaving him, Simon hurried to the infirmary, "Kaylee," he called, "We're picking them up. You need to get to the cargo hold to lower the platform."

Giving a nod, Kaylee stood and left Inara's side wordlessly.

….

As Serenity appeared above them, Zoe gave a sigh of relief, "Here's our ride, sir," she said to Mal as she supported him.

"Yay," exclaimed Mal weakly as Zoe and Jayne helped him onto the platform.

Kaylee pulled the platform up a bit faster than she would normally and smiled brightly when she saw Mal. "We've got them River," she called, "Let's go."

As River hit the gas, speeding away, Zoe and Jayne moved Mal toward the infirmary, "Kaylee, get Simon," barked Zoe.

With only a nod, Kaylee took off ahead of them, "Simon!" she called as she went, "Simon!"

Flying out of the infirmary, Simon nearly ran head long into Kaylee, "What is it?" he questioned.

"The Cap'n – they got him," she explained as she pulled him back into the infirmary, "He's hurt real bad."

Simon prepared his things quickly as Zoe and Mal made it into the infirmary. Glancing up, Simon looked to Inara only a moment, "Jayne, move Inara to the secondary bed please," he instructed.

Now awake as Jayne moved to her side, Inara lifted her right arm to wrap around the back of his neck. His arms slid under her body as gently as he could manage, though she still flinched and hissed at the pain.

Turning, Simon helped Zoe boost Mal up and on to the now vacant bed. "Get his shirt off," he ordered as he gave Mal a dose of pain meds.

Across the room Inara watched with baited breath as Simon tended to Mal. He was covered in blood, seeping wounds gaping across his stomach and chest. Lying back, she closed her eyes against the tears that burned them.

….

"…He's covered in stitches and bruises, but he'll make a full recovery," reported Simon.

Zoe, Jayne and Kaylee all listened quietly as he explained their Captain's injuries. In almost two days Niska had managed a great deal of damage, almost too much for one person to withstand.

"How about our getaway?" questioned Zoe.

"Clear," came River's strong and crisp voice from the comm, before she turned wispy, "The black is safe."

"Shi Ma? How Shi Sung Chung, How Joh Bu Jian," sighed Zoe, "Let's not waste a good opportunity when it lands on us."

Nodding, everyone moved off to do what they could to keep them ahead of anyone that may have managed to follow them.


End file.
